Prom
by Miss Vampire Authoress
Summary: With her boyfriend sick as a dog and everyone else taken, Elizabeta only has one option if she wants to attend her senior prom...I Own Nothing Please comment! I beg of you, I need feedback!


Hetalia Human AU—Prom

Summary: With her boyfriend sick as a dog and everyone else taken, Elizabeta has only one option left if she wants to go to the Prom this year.

* * *

Senior prom was very important to Elizabeta; every dance was actually. It gave her a chance to show off how lady-like and girly she could be to her classmates. It gave her a chance to impress Roderick Edelstein, her boyfriend, with her femininity. Problem was, she didn't have a date.

"I really am sorry, Elizabeta." Roderick apologized, his voice strained by his sore throat. "I would take you to the prom, really…I just, I just don't feel well enough to." Roderick explained over the phone as laid on his side in his big bed. His face was red with a fever and the trash can by his bed was filled with snotty tissues and…vomit. His glasses had been taken off and put away in their case on his nightstand where a bottle medicine and a box of tissues sat within his reach. His bed was a mess around him as he had been struggling to get comfortable for hours, and the lights of his bedroom where all off and his curtains were nearly drawn completely together, letting in only a little light. Roderick was suffering of the worst cold of his entire life. He had nausea, fever, headache, sore throat, and congestion. He had gotten sick over the weekend and still hadn't recovered; if anything, he got worse.

"It's okay, Roddy!" Elizabeta cooed over the phone. Elizabeta hadn't seen Roderick in a week since he was being quarantined by his father and step-mother; they had even turned Elizabeta away and she worked as their maid part-time. "I'll just stay home." Elizabeta said. "No, no, Lizzy…go without me. I don't mind if you take someone else, I know how important this is to you." Roderick protested. "No, Roddy, I couldn't! Besides, who would I go with? Everyone is taken already." Elizabeta said. "Everyone?" Roderick asked. "Yes, everyone. Hosni's going with Beatrice. Toshi is going with Haruna. Lee is going with Anya. Elizabeth is going with Jean Paul. Antonio is going with Emma. Francis is taking that sweet girl, Jeanne. Leon is going with Katrina. Mikhail is going with—" "What about Gilbert?" Roderick asked, cutting off Elizabeta's rant. "Gilbert, your cousin?" Elizabeta asked in surprise. "That's the one." Roderick answered with a sneeze. "Oh, well, no one, I guess…" Elizabeta answered.

Then realization hit. "Wait…no…Roderick, you can't be thinking—" "He's not that bad, Elizabeta." Roderick defended his cousin dutifully. "Yes, he is that bad." Elizabeta shot back angrily. "He's narcissistic, a delinquent, and a total jerk!" She continued. "Elizabeta—" Roderick began again, but was cut off by Elizabeta's angry words. "Why would you even suggest that, Roderick?" There was a long silence. "Because he's your last option and he used to be your best friend." Was Roderick's reply.

* * *

Elizabeta was ready to kill herself. Figuratively. Here she was, standing at the end of the hall that Gilbert's locker was in. The hall was crowded with students, some talking, some getting into their lockers, some just passing though; but even then, Elizabeta could see Gilbert's shockingly white hair. He was just a few meters from her, getting his books and binders out of his locker.

It was now or never, Elizabeta told herself as she forced her self to approach the albino. "Hello, Gilbert." Elizabeta greeted curtly. Gilbert looked away from his locker and turned towards Elizabeta in surprise. "Um, Hi, I guess…" He greeted awkwardly with confused reddish-purple eyes. "Listen, Gilbert," Elizabeta said, getting straight to the point. "Roderick is sick and can't go to the dance, so…" The Hungarian trailed off awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"_So_, what?" Gilbert asked, closing his locker a little too hard, causing a loud bang to resound through the hall rudely. Elizabeta winced at the sound and gave Gilbert a brief scowl before clearing her throat and straightening her posture. "Will you go to prom with me?" Elizabeta asked bravely.

"No." Gilbert shot back almost automatically. Elizabeta looked at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, flabbergasted. Gilbert smirked as he said again, "No." Elizabeta scowled as she asked, "Why?" angrily. "I don't like you, you don't like me, and I'm pretty sure we'd kill each other before we even got done with taking photos." He answered smoothly with a self-righteous smirk as he began to walk away. Elizabeta stomped after him, fuming.

"Well maybe we wouldn't if you weren't such a jerk!" Elizabeta growled. Gilbert laughed his annoying, jerk-ish laugh. "More like if you weren't such a giant b*tch." He said. "Oh please! If I'm a b*tch, you're a b*stard!" Elizabeta replied. "Ha! Now you sound like Antonio's little Italian friend—what? Tired of f*cking my boring cousin and traded him in for a Latin-lover?" Gilbert asked tauntingly. Elizabeta had to fight down every urge in her entire being not to slap Gilbert across the f*cking face in that moment. "Shut your mouth, you son of a b*tch!" Elizabeta seethed with clenched fists. "Whatever, like I care anyways." Gilbert shrugged.

Gilbert and Elizabeta abruptly stopped in front of a door; Elizabeta hadn't realized that she had followed Gilbert all the way to his next class until that moment. "Well, goodbye, Lizzy." Gilbert said as he opened the door with false courtesy. Elizabeta simply scowled at the East German boy. "Sorry about the prom." He falsely apologized as he entered the class room, closing the door behind him.

The bell rang not a moment later and Elizabeta realized she was the only one left in the hallway. She was late for class and had just been dissed by her ex-best friend. She was without a date to the prom, and even Gilbert had turned her down.

Elizabeta felt like crying.

* * *

Prom night came and it seemed only three people weren't present: Elizabeta, Roderick, and Gilbert.

Roderick was still sick as a dog and confined to his bed by his nanny. It felt lonely, Roderick thought as he sat up that night, watching TV in his PJs. He wondered what Elizabeta was doing right now, while he was in bed, tissues stuffed up his nose and a bucket of puke at his bedside. She was probably doing something cool as usual, he thought. Roderick often wondered why a girl like Elizabeta would like a guy like him.

_Tap!_

_Tap! _

Roderick looked over at his bedroom window in surprise. From his bed, he heard a series of tapping, though he couldn't see what was making the sounds due to the darkness of his room. Suddenly though, he heard the branches of the tree outside rustle loudly.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

More, louder, more insistent taps came from the window.

"Hello?" Roderick called hesitantly, ready to scream his lungs out if a robber suddenly appeared through the window. "Roddy!" A familiar female voice called, muffled slightly by the glass window. Roderick's eyes widened in surprise. "Lizzy?!" The ill boy shouted, though it aggravated his sore throat. The tree outside rustled loudly and suddenly, Roderick's window slid open and Elizabeta peered in with a grin. "Hey!" Elizabeta greeted. "W-what in God's name are you doing?" Roderick asked, gaping in shock.

Elizabeta climbed through the windowsill, smiling, dressed in an old pair of red gym shorts, a grey sweatshirt, and green high-tops on. Her knees were skinned up pretty bad, and her hair was a mess, but it seemed to be natural and fitting attire for Elizabeta. "Did I wake you, sleepy-head?" Elizabeta asked softly, careful of Roderick's possibly-still-awake-parents and his ever-so-watchful-nanny. Roderick shook his head, still slightly shocked, and asked, "What are you doing? It isn't appropriate to be climbing in through my bedroom window in the middle of the night!" Elizabeta seemed a tad sheepish as she said, "Sorry…guess I didn't quite think this through…" Roderick let out a sigh and shook his head, but still found the will to smile at his girlfriend. "No wonder you and him used to be so close…" He muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" Elizabeta asked, having not heard. "Nothing," Roderick said as he scooted over to the other side of his bed to make room for Elizabeta. Elizabeta plopped herself down right next to her boyfriend and adjusted the pillows behind her back so she could sit comfortably. "So," Elizabeta asked, "What are we watching tonight?" She crossed her legs over one another and leaned back leisurely. "A documentary on Bach." Roderick answered, not even bothering to shake his head Elizabeta's casualness about being in his bed—albeit, on top of the covers and fully clothed. "Aw come on, let's watch wrestling! Please, Roddy~! The Devil King is going up against Chief Ass-kicking tonight in a grudge match!" Elizabeta begged.

Roderick sighed, but answered, "_Fine_…but only if you promise not to make me help you workout this weekend!" Elizabeta squealed with delight. "Deal!" She exclaimed as she snatched the remote out of his hands.

* * *

"Gil!" Ludwig, Gilbert's 14 year-old brother, called up the staircase from the foyer. "What is it?" Gilbert shouted back. "Elda's here!" Ludwig informed, quickly taking three giant steps away from the staircase's vicinity. Not a moment later, Gilbert thundered down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. The albino was dressed in a pair of wore jeans and a nice, dark blue sweater—a gift from Roderick's mom, their aunt. Gilbert was barefooted and panicked looking as well.

"I thought she said she wouldn't be here until later!" Gilbert said alarmed. "I don't know, she just showed up a moment ago. She's in the living room." Ludwig shrugged. The little blond quickly disappeared upstairs to his bedroom most likely. Gilbert let out a sigh and then took a moment to check his appearance in the decorative mirror on the wall.

The hair was a mess, as usual, his clothes were wrinkled, and—oh God—he hadn't even brushed his teeth yet tonight. Letting out a groan, Gilbert trudged towards the living room entry way down the hall.

"Hey…" Gilbert greeted nervously as he entered the room. "Hey!" Elda greeted with more enthusiasm than her boyfriend. The dark haired girl got up from the couch she had been sitting on and gracefully sauntering over to Gilbert with open arms and a dimpled smile. She pulled Gilbert into a tight embrace, seemingly enjoying being close to him. Gilbert hugged back tightly and earnestly, enjoying her presence in his arms as well.

"Sorry for coming so early…Mom and I had another fight…" Elda explained. "How bad?" Gilbert asked. "The usual: I disagreed with one of her _decisions _about _my life_, she ranted, I protested, she yelled, I yelled back. Ya know, the usual. She sent me to my room and I decided to sneak out my window a few hours early." Elda explained nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. "Whose car did you borrow this time?" Gilbert asked. "My friend Francesca's." Elda answered.

The couple pulled apart and Elda pulled Gilbert gently by the arm towards the couch. "Only a few more weeks, though," Elda said with a grin. "Only a few more weeks and we'll both be graduated and then we'll run away!" She said with excitement. "You'll be the one running away, Elda." Gilbert clarified. "I already told you that I have no intention of never seeing Grandpa or Ludwig ever again." He said. Elda simply nodded her head, still grinning like mad.

"In a few weeks," She whispered dreamily. "We'll be married." Elda leaned her head against Gilbert's shoulder as she day-dreamed about it. Gilbert blushed slightly at Elda's words, but still smiled. "Yeah…in a few more weeks, you'll be Mrs. Beilschmidt…rather than Miss Beilschmidt…" Gilbert whispered as well, like it was something sacred.

Elda laughed next to him. "Don't say it like that! It makes us sound incest!" She giggled with a blush. "We kind of are, though." Gilbert said. "My mom married your uncle, but I'm not his daughter; he only adopted me!" Elda said, smacking Gilbert on the arm for being sick-minded. Gilbert laughed and apologized, "Sorry, sorry! It's just kind of funny!" Gilbert laughed.

"It's not funny, Gil!" Elda said with annoyance. "It's because of that that we have to keep it a secret from my mom and your uncle—they'd freak out! You know that! They have it in their heads that just because my mom married him, Joseph's my father! That just because my dad wanted nothing to do with me, that she has the right to control every single aspect of my life; you know what we were arguing about before I came here? What college I'm going to! She had the nerve to send me to some college I didn't even apply to—she sent applications to colleges without my consent or opinion or, or—anything!" Elda growled, clenching her fists.

Gilbert ran a hand through his girlfriend's long, curly, black locks and simply said, "Don't worry…you and I are both 19 now and getting married, we'll be joining the military. Only a few more weeks, Elda." Gilbert soothed. Elda seemed to calm down slightly as another dimpled smile spread over her delicate features. "Only a few more weeks." She whispered as she nuzzled into Gilbert's chest slightly.

Slowly, the two teens leaned in to kiss…and maybe more.

_Sloosh! _

_Splash!_

Until they both found themselves covered in cold water.

"Grandpa!" Gilbert shrieked, standing up. Elda, who had been wearing a cotton T-shirt, rushed to cover herself with a throw-pillow. Alvin Beilschmidt, in all his long, silver-blond glory, stood before the couple with an empty bucket with a stern expression.

"I know you're getting married, but please reframe from getting knocked up under my roof." Alvin stated firmly. Gilbert turned red, Elda scowled at the old man. "Why the Hell did you have to say that!?" Both shouted in embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: Elda is my Brandenburg Oc. If she seems a bit, um, too girly or offensive, it's because of she's a teenage girl, so deal with it...This story may or may not be a spolier to my upcoming story: A Baby Story: Gilbert x Elda...**

**Here is a brief break down of the teenage Brandenburg-or Brandy, as I have fondly been calling her lately...**

**A Romantic, she fantasizes about things like romantic dates and story book endings, usually, of course, involving Gilbert.**

**Rebellious and fiery, she doesn't apprieicate her mother's meddling in her life and as seen, she's pretty extroverted, like her boyfriend**

**Wise beyond her years, she's actually pretty mature and adult-like behavior-wise. As in, she takes on responsiblity and handles it well, she's Gilbert's voice of reason-when he's not being hers-and she is quite clever. **

**What do you think of Teenage Brandy? Should I use this personality in _A Baby Story: Gilbert x Elda_?**


End file.
